Halo
by romii.m.c
Summary: Porque al momento en que él te habla, todos tus muros se caen, porque sabes que es parte de tu escencia y tu de la suya / OS!


**_Nuevo OS! espero les guste :) inspñirado en Halo de beyonce, escúchenla mientras leen para darle más emoción XD_**

Remember those walls I built?  
>Well, baby they are tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight

Un portazo se oyó en la planta superior, logrando remover los cimientos de la casa, los gritos iban y venían sin siquiera considerar que su hija la escuchaba, pero estaba tan descolocada y fuera de si, que no tenía ni planeado controlarse, solo deseaba que todo aquello acabara.

"Te amo, nunca lo dudes"

Le atormentaban la cabeza aquellas palabras… una silenciosa lágrima brotó de sus ojos, se había prometido no llorar, pero por lo visto, la promesa no sería cumplida… quería golpearse contra algo, por ser tan débil, por ser ingenua, por estar enamorada…

"Jamás pondría mis ojos en alguien que no fueras tu"

Sabía que en las condiciones que estaba, lo menos que debería hacer sería tener a su hija cerca, así que con prisa llamó a sus padres para pedirles que por favor la vinieran a buscar, porque ella no podría manejar, no quiso dar más explicaciones, se limitó a rogarles que no preguntaran nada hasta que se hubiese calmado.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba sola arrojada en el suelo llorando… La puerta con llave y una desolada estancia, le daba un adelanto de lo que sería su vida en el futuro, porque no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, no esta vez. Se sentía impotente, estúpida, por haber creído en aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su marido, aquel mentiroso y ladrón… si… un ladrón porque había robado todo de ella, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón.

Se puso en pié, lo quería fuera, no quería que se acercara, ni si quiera respirar su aire o que pisara el mismo suelo que ella… el llanto salió aún más fuerte mezclado con una risa, se reía de ella misma por mentirse de aquella forma, como podía decir eso, cuando lo único que deseaba era correr a sus brazos, hacer como que nada había sucedido y besarlo sin detenerse hasta que fuesen uno solo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Bien… por lo menos en eso tenía razón, no lo dejaría entrar, porque si lo hacía terminaría como una idiota perdida en sus labios, pues él sabía claramente el poder que tenían sobre ella.

Con paso lento y pausado, subió las escaleras, las habitaciones vacías solo empeoraban su tristeza. Entonces entró a su cuarto… y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ellos juntos, ella miraba hacia la cámara sonriendo mientras él le sostenía el rostro besando su mejilla. Y fue lo suficiente para volverla a descontrolar… con una fuerza que no tenía, comenzó a tirar cosas, desarmó la cama, arrojó todo lo que se encontraba sobre los veladores, abrió el closet y de ahí saco una de las maletas que guardaban para los viajes, la botó al suelo para comenzar a llenarla de su ropa, tiraba todo con una rabia increíble, pero ya no distinguía a quien iba dirigida, si el por engañarla de nuevo, o a ella misma por creerle.

Entonces sin siquiera cerrar la maleta, abrió la ventana de su alcoba que daba al gran patio repleto de césped delantero y tiró todo allí. La vida que habían construido juntos se derrumbaba y él aún no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Volvió a la puerta de la entrada, para asegurarse de que la había cerrado bien, y llorando se quedó ahí, deslizó su espalda por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo para descansar, porque el peso que sentía en su cuerpo la estaba llevando y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

They didn't even make a sound  
>I found a way to let you in<p>

But, I never really had a doubt  
>Standing in the light of your halo<br>I got my angel now

Condujo a una velocidad más inclinada hacia la alta, había llamado unas cuantas veces a su esposa y esta no contestó ninguna, su instinto le decía que algo no marchaba bien. Volvió a marcar el número de la casa, pero nada sucedía, volvía a aparecer el buzón de voz donde ella su hija y él decían "hola! Lo lamentamos pero no nos encontramos en casa, llama más tarde"…

Que sucedía? Desesperado marcó el número de celular, pero nada otra vez solo aquel molesto "este celular está apagado o se encuentra temporalmente fuera de la zona de servicio…"

Dobló por la esquina de la calle principal, solo unos minutos más se dijo mentalmente… otra vuelta por la derecha y se encontró con algo que lo dejó no solo nervioso, sino que desconcertado… su ropa yacía en el césped, esparcida por todas partes mientras una que otra prenda se encontraba dentro de una maleta… Entonces algo de entendimiento cruzó por su mente, al mismo tiempo que una ira se apoderaba de él… acaso su mujer estaba loca? Por qué hacía aquello…

Con rapidez bajó de su auto, ella tendría que explicarle esto, como podía haber hecho eso… que le había pasado?

Atravesó el largo del jardín podado hace no más de una semana y sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, la casa parecía abandonada desde afuera, con las ventanas cerradas, sin música o su hija jugando en el césped con la bicicleta que le había regalado apenas esta había aprendido a caminar y se dispuso a abrir la puerta… Dos vueltas le dio a la llave e intentó abrirla, pero algo le impidió el paso… volvió a empujar, nada, solo sintió un movimiento tras la puerta como si alguien se estuviese acomodando.

Cuando ella sintió que la empujaban por la espalda no pudo ignorarlo para seguir durmiendo, con pesadez abrió los parpados mientras sentía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Volvió a sentir presión en su espalda y la realidad le cayó de golpe haciendo que desaparecieran por completo los rastros de amodorramiento que aún pudiera tener, sus manos se aferraron al piso y empujó con toda su fuerza para poder cerrar la puerta otra vez… a caso era estúpida? Como no lo había pensado! Claro que su marido tenía las llaves de la casa, se golpeó mentalmente mientras hacia presión la cual por cierto no era suficiente, pues aún no podía bloquearle el paso por completo.

-Bella eres tu? –Preguntó con una voz airada, aunque tan hermosa como siempre, como si él tuviese motivos para estar molesto –ábreme… -ordenó volviendo a empujar, pero ella puso de nuevo total resistencia sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos… -déjate de juegos, que es lo que sucedió me tenías…

-Vete! –grito ella sin poder contenerse más – vete! No quiero que te acerques, no te quiero volver a ver, aquí no vas a entrar de nuevo! Piérdete Edward –el enojo que él pudiese sentir, se disipó por completo al escuchar a su esposa llorar, algo no andaba bien y aquellas palabras le provocaron miedo…

-de qué hablas? Estás llorando? –se oyó asustado y preocupado.

-que te vayas? No lo entiendes? Vete a ver con esa cualquiera! Tal vez ella si te reciba en su casa!

-amor no…

-no me vuelvas a llamar así! No quiero oírte! Solo me vas a mentir!

-de que hablas, eso no es verdad! Déjame entrar para explicarte! –rogó él, pero no había caso, ella estaba cerrada y no lo permitiría –está bien… me iré –fue lo último que oyó del otro lado de la puerta, sus sollozos salieron más fuertes y quiso decirle que se quedara, pero no lo hizo…

Y es que él la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no lo dejaría entrar… por la puerta, salió de allí para saltar la pequeña rejilla de madera que había por un costado de la casa, dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la ventana de la cocina abierta… gracias dios "pensó él". Se coló como si fuese un delincuente y con paso sigiloso fue en dirección a la estancia.

Allí estaba su mujer arrojada en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta mientras sostenía las piernas flectadas contra su pecho, lloraba desconsoladamente, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa arrugada… su corazón se contrajo con solo verla. Tan sumida en su dolor estaba que ni siquiera sintió que él se acercaba hasta el momento en que se arrodilló frente a ella.

Bella se encogió aún más como si el tacto de su marido la envenenara, pero solo era porque podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de lo bien que se sentirían sus brazos consolándola.

-Yo no…

-No me mientas…prometiste no volver a verla, no cumpliste… -susurró mientras la voz se le quebraba y afirmaba sus piernas aún más fuerte contra ella, como intentando no desarmarse.

-No es así, yo cumplí con mi promesa, es solo que…

-Me estás diciendo que no te encontraste con tu ex amante para engañarme, sino para hablar como viejos amigos y tomar un café? –preguntó irónica recuperando un poco de valor. Cómo podía ser tan descarado de negarlo cuando ella lo había visto en el restaurante de un hotel con la misma mujer que un año atrás le había sido infiel.

-se que parece raro pero, la compañía me envió a hacer un negocio con representante de una empresa y…

-no pudiste decir que no? –volvió a preguntar de manera hiriente mientras se alejaba de la mano que él llevaba a su rostro.

-no sabía quien era, no me informaron, cuando llegué ahí… no supe que hacer, así que seguí adelante con lo que me habían encomendado y…

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had, you break it<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out!<p>

-no te creo, no te creo, no te creo –dijo ella mientras se cubría los oídos y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto.

-si no me crees puedes llamar a la compañía… solo… mírame! –dijo subiendo la voz y tomando el rostro de su esposa –mírame y si me conoces, sabrás que no miento, cometí ese error una vez, pero ya aprendí… jamás lo volveré a hacer, no me interesa nadie que no seas tu, por favor bella… -entonces sin que pudiera evitarlo sus labios tomaron los de ella, porque en el fondo, sabía que siempre él ganaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo intentara convencerse de lo contrario, después de todo, ella lo amaba y eso era la excepción a toda regla, sería imposible sacarlo de su vida.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

Sus bocas se amoldaban como si estuviesen hechas a medida, sus lenguas se buscaron como si se necesitasen la una a la otra, todo era perfecto, porque estaba escrito en ellos, que no importa lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos, los brazos de su esposo la envolvieron mientras la atraían a su fuerte cuerpo, alejándola de aquel rincón. Casi podía sentir su aura envolverla, dándole paz y tranquilidad. Con ardientes besos se desplazaron hasta la alfombra blanca y esponjosa que metros más allá los llamaba, tan conciente como ellos de que no lograrían llegar al segundo piso.

I can feel your halo

Los brazos de sus esposo se deslizaban por su cuerpo como si con gracia moldara una obra de arte, mientras ella de manera nerviosa le quitaba toda prenda.

I can see your halo

Sus labios besaban cada porción de piel que encontrara a medida que la desvestía, porque para él, ella era el más exquisito sabor que pudiera probar.

I can feel your halo

Los suaves gemidos que emitía eran como música para sus oídos, mientras ella empuñaba partes de la fofa alfombra intentando controlar todo lo que sentía.

I can see your halo

La miró a los ojos mientras la tomaba por la cintura y através de esa mirada intentó explicarle todo lo que sentía mientras se fundía en ella, fue un momento intenso, intimo y a la vez hermoso, tal cual miel y hojuelas.

Halo, ooh ooh...

El acompasado movimiento de sus labios se detuvo cuando él se inclinó a su cuello, su respiración agitada combinaba con sus irregulares latidos. La sensación de que se despegaba del suelo y la gravedad se volvía un mito fue apareciendo conforme  
>el movimiento de sus cuerpos se acoplaban… como había dicho, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Podía asegurarlo cuando lo sentía salir de su cuerpo dejando un sentimiento de vacío que era reemplazado por una calidez progresiva cada vez que la volvía a llenar.<p>

Ella lo necesitaba, la calidez que desprendía la hacía recordar el último y más hermoso rayo de luz en un atardecer, necesitaba sentir sus manos tocándola, cuando ardía de deseo en las noches.

Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<p>

Casi pierde el sentido al escuchar la ronca voz en su oído que decía "di mi nombre", de hecho por unos segundos lo perdió mientras soltaba gemidos profundos de su garganta, casi, porque otra vez le ordenó "di mi nombre" mientras la penetraba con fuerza entonces ella comenzó a hacer lo que él pedía, y de una manera que él solo pudo definir como sensual y enloquecedora, ella comenzó a dar suaves mordiscos a su cuello, orejas y torso, mientras decía "Edward" una y otra vez.

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had, you break it<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I'm never gonna shut you out!<p>

Se movía con suavidad, con suma delicadeza… tenía que tratarla como ella merecía… con suaves palabras de amor la hizo llegar al cielo y casi pudo jurar que toco el brillo de alguna lejana estrella cuando un suave escalofrío le atrapó por la espalda, aumentando su intensidad hasta dejarla como una muñeca de trapo sobre él, quien casi con ella, podía llegar a la felicidad plena con un fuerte estremecimiento.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>I pray it won't fade away<p>

Bella se hallaba recostada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, sus respiraciones intentando calmarse aunque fuese bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta su cercanía.

I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>Halo, ooh ooh...

Con una sutileza y dulzura única, él peinaba su cabello caoba al mismo tiempo que ella trazaba patrones sobre su musculoso pecho. La calma inundaba cada recoveco incluido los de su corazón.

I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>Halo, ooh ooh...  
>Halo, ooh ooh...<br>Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh...

-Cuando fuiste a buscarme –comenzó a hablar el curiosamente, aunque con algo de miedo a la reacción que ella pudiera tener…

-quería decirte algo importante –habló su esposa con un hermoso brillo de esperanza en sus ojos chocolate

-y pues… qué era? –preguntó sin que ella lo viera aún. Bella llenó sus pulmones de aire y alzó el rostro en dirección a su esposo

-quería decirte que tendríamos que ampliar la casa –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras él fruncía su ceño confuso

-por qué? –pregunto, la conocía bien, sí, pero no leía mentes…

-porque… nuestra familia va a crecer…

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>I pray it won't fade away<p>

Los ojos de él se ampliaron por el entendimiento, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sus labios labios se volvieron a unir, dispuestos a comenzar con aquel intercambio de caricias que ambos ya deseaban, después de todo, su hija estaba en la casa de sus padres y ellos… tenían mucho que celebrar.

I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>Halo, ooh oooh...  
>I can feel your halo<br>I can see your halo  
>I can feel your halo<br>I can see your halo  
>Halo, ooh oooh...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok ok lo sé, una trama básica y no muy novedosa, pero no me lo he aguantado y he tenido que escribir este os, además es sumamente romántico y qué digo, soy un espíritu libre y soñador, así que no se extrañen si escribo todas las historias destilando miel, dense una dosis de insulina para que no les suba la glucemia XD díganme si no les ha llegado al corazón? bueno, eso besos y nos leemos pronto XD<em>**


End file.
